


5 times JUMP got lost in Hawaii

by alchemicink



Series: 5 Times... [10]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JUMP discovers that they are directionally-challenged. And that you shouldn't accept food from strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times JUMP got lost in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned before, I've never been to Hawaii, but I did watch a season of Hawaii 5-0 with my Mom once, so there's that. Also, I apologize for the entirety of section 3. Drugs are bad, okay? Just say no. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not meant to be a completely accurate representation of the people I'm writing about. It's just for fun!

**1st time:**  
“ _All I see are doors,_ ” Yuto said over his phone. “ _A long hallway with doors._ ”  
  
“Yes, we’ve established that you are lost in the hotel,” Yamada said, rolling his eyes. “I need you to be more specific.” Keito, who was sitting beside Yamada, laughed at that comment and took another bite of his breakfast. It was the group’s first day in Hawaii. They had arrived late the night before, so they hadn’t had a chance to really explore anything yet. Currently, everyone was enjoying the free hotel breakfast. Well, everyone except Yuto, who hadn’t yet made it down to the lobby yet.  
  
“I give him another twenty minutes at least,” Hikaru said, guessing how long it would take Yuto to find his way. He began pouring ketchup all over his scrambled eggs. Inoo watched in disgust.  
  
“Ask him if he’s seen an elevator,” Daiki said, leaning across the table to Yamada.  
  
“ _Well, all these doors are brown,_ ” Yuto began, in an attempt to be more specific, “ _And the carpet has this really cool swirly design on it._ ”  
  
Yamada put a hand to his forehead in exasperation. “A number! I need a room number!”  
  
“Ask him if he’s seen an elevator,” Daiki repeated again, trying to be helpful. Takaki took Daiki’s distractedness as an opportunity to steal the hash browns off his plate.  
  
“ _603?_ ” Yuto said. Yamada had no idea why Yuto sounded unsure about that but he figured it was just better not to ask.  
  
“Okay, let’s ignore the fact that our rooms are on the third floor and you are now on the sixth floor,” Yamada sighed. “Just look for the nearest elevator or the staircase.”  
  
“ _Ah! I see an elevator!_ ” Yuto exclaimed with excitement.  
  
“We’ll see you soon then,” Yamada said and ended the call. Surely Yuto would be able to find his way to the lobby breakfast area once he got off the elevator. He went back to eating his delicious breakfast. Takaki was rubbing his arm where Daiki had hit him for stealing his food, and Inoo was beginning to look extremely disgusted watching Hikaru eat his ketchup-covered eggs, but like a train wreck, he couldn’t look away.  
  
Yamada’s phone rang again after about five minutes. “Yes?” he answered.  
  
“ _Well I still have no idea where you guys are but I found the pool!_ ”  
  
Yamada didn’t even say anything and hung up the phone. He just wrapped up a muffin and set it aside for Yuto to eat later because, clearly, he was never going to make it to breakfast.

 

**2nd time:**  
“Which way to the volcano?” Yabu said. He was scrutinizing the map he had with fierce intensity but still couldn’t figure it out. “Which way to the volcano?” he repeated.  
  
“Who wants to go ask someone for directions?” Hikaru said to the rest of the group. “Too bad Keito isn’t here.” BEST had split up from 7 for the afternoon to explore the wonders of Hawaiian nature in a state park. There was an inactive volcano that visitors could climb up but so far, they hadn’t been able to find it yet.  
  
“Which way to the volcano?” Yabu repeated again in a sing-song voice, face still buried in the map.  
  
“We don’t need directions,” Daiki insisted. “We’ll get there eventually.” He pointed in a random direction and just started walking, but Inoo grabbed his arm so he wouldn’t wander off too far. Takaki was actually already asking for directions in his broken English with the nearest person walking by.  
  
“Which way to the volcano?” Yabu said once more and then flipped the map upside down, still squinting in confusion.  
  
“If you don’t stop saying that, I’ll push you _into_ the volcano,” Inoo threatened.  
  
Takaki came back over to the group. “He said it’s on the other side of the park. We’ve been going in the exact opposite direction for the last hour.”  
  
Hikaru took the map from Yabu’s hand. “Give me that. You’re not allowed to be the navigator ever again.” 

 

**3rd time:**  
On their third morning in Hawaii, Yuto and Yabu had separated from the group briefly to search for a fast food restaurant for breakfast. After lots of wandering, they’d managed to find a McDonalds and enjoy a lovely breakfast, but then they soon discovered that they had no idea how to get back to their hotel.  
  
“None of this looks familiar,” Yuto observed the buildings lining the street. “But I wasn’t paying much attention earlier.”  
  
“Me neither,” Yabu agreed.  
  
They turned a corner and suddenly saw the end of a large procession of people marching down the road. They were shouting stuff but Yabu and Yuto couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. It was all jumbled up. Everyone was dressed in odd-looking outfits in varying shades of green. Several people ahead of them were holding up signs, but from the place they were standing, neither Yuto nor Yabu could see what was on them.  
  
“Maybe we should just follow this parade and somehow we’ll end up back at the hotel?” Yabu suggested.  
  
“Sure, why not?” Yuto shrugged. “These people seem really friendly. Hello!” he waved to the nearest person. The person in question happened to be passing out little plastic bags with brownies in them. “Thanks!”  
  
“We should save these and share with everyone when we get back,” Yabu said.  
  
“Good idea.”  
  
By sheer luck, the group of people happened to march past the hotel JUMP was staying at, and conveniently, most of JUMP was out on the sidewalk watching the parade go by.  
  
“Hello,” Takaki said, waving cheerfully to the friendly people going past, still shouting indecipherable things. Keito, who was standing beside him, looked on in horror.  
  
“What the hell were you doing marching in a protest?” Keito asked the two of them as they broke away from the group to meet back up with JUMP.  
  
“Oh, is that what it was?” Yuto asked. “We thought maybe there was some holiday parade going on.”  
  
“They gave us brownies,” Yabu added, holding up the bags.  
  
It didn’t seem possible, but Keito looked even more horrified than before. He took the bags and dumped them into the nearest trash can. “Just so you know,” he finally began to explain, “that was apparently a protest march to legalize marijuana.”  
  
“Oooooh,” Yuto said in understanding.  
  
“America is a strange place,” Yabu added. 

 

**4th time:**  
Later on the day of what they came to call The Protest Incident, Keito and Takaki decided to bike outside of the city they were staying in and explore a bit. It was nice for a while until they realized they were completely lost and completely in the middle of nowhere. On the left side of the road, there was a large pineapple field and on the right, a large sugarcane field. And nothing but a lonely dirt road in between. Luckily, a dusty old pickup truck was driving towards them. It shuddered to a stop beside them and an old man who had been riding in the back hopped out.  
  
“You lost?” the old man asked. He leaned forward so that he could hear their response better.  
  
“Yes,” Keito said and briefly explained their situation.  
  
“Throw your bikes in the back,” the man commanded. “We can take you back to the city.” The old man put the tailgate down on the truck, climbed up, and then indicated that Keito and Takaki should sit there too.  
  
“This seems very unsafe,” Takaki muttered to himself in Japanese. He held on tightly to the tailgate and had no intentions of letting go until the truck stopped again.  
  
Keito, on the other hand, was enjoying chatting with the old man. He’d explained that they were visiting from Japan and that they were in a popular singing group there.  
  
“Oh, like those One Direction kids my granddaughter loves?”  
  
Keito nodded even though it wasn’t exactly the same.  
  
“What direction?” Takaki questioned in confusion. He could only hear about half the conversation because of the wind rushing past his ears.  
  
“Nevermind,” Keito told him.  
  
When the truck finally pulled over and abruptly stopped again, Keito hopped off the tailgate while Takaki kept his fingers firmly latched onto the metal. He didn’t even bother to brush his windswept hair out of his eyes. The old man opened the front seat and handed Keito a crate.  
  
“What’s this?” he asked.  
  
“Pineapple to share with all your friends,” the friendly old man explained.  
  
“Thank you,” Keito said and, after getting the bikes out and prying Takaki out of the truck, they said goodbye and made their way back into the city.  
  
“What a nice guy,” Keito said. “We can have a feast tonight with all this stuff.”  
  
Takaki followed along on his bike when a thought occurred to him. “Didn’t you just lecture Yuto and Yabu a few hours ago about not accepting food from strangers?”  
  
“…Oops.”

 

**5th time:**  
“Is there _anybody_ in this group who can read a map?” Hikaru complained as JUMP discovered that, once again, they were lost.  
  
“In my defense,” Chinen said, “Daiki was holding the map sideways, so it was kinda hard to read. This is not my fault.”  
  
“Why don’t we use things like smart phones and GPS?” Inoo mused out loud even though no one was paying much attention. “Technology is a wondrous thing, you know.”  
  
“We can call this ‘taking the scenic route,’” Takaki added, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
“We can make Keito ask for directions,” Yuto suggested, to which Keito just shook his head and sighed.  
  
“We don’t need directions!” Daiki insisted and tried to walk off in a random direction before Inoo dragged him back to the group.  
  
“I’m hungry,” Yabu said which was completely unhelpful.  
  
“Guys!” Yamada interrupted all the bickering. “We are in the middle of a shopping mall. This is not the end of the world.”


End file.
